fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Atlântida teosófica
right|thumb|200px|Selo da Sociedade Teosófica Na concepção teosófica, a Atlântida foi um grande continente que existiu e foi civilizado por mais de um milhão de anos e foi destruído pouco a pouco por quatro catástrofes sucessivas. A grande ilha descrita por Platão teria sido apenas seu último resíduo, desaparecido em 9564 a.C. O apogeu dessa civilização teria ocorrido entre 1.000.000 a.C. e 900.000 a.C. e teria sido caracterizado por uma avançada tecnologia mágica, baseada em uma energia psíquica chamada vril, com a qual teriam sido construídos barcos voadores, criadas novas espécies de plantas e animais, evitadas as eras glaciais e transmutados os elementos, inclusive metais comuns em ouro e prata. A "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" (no original, City of the Golden Gates) descrita como capital dessa civilização assemelha-se à Atlântida de Platão quanto à disposição em anéis do seu centro, mas supostamente existiu muito antes e difere dela em detalhes importantes. A Atlântida de Platão é basicamente plana com uma pequena colina central, enquanto a teosófica é disposta sobre uma ampla elevação. Enquanto em Platão os fossos anulares estão no mesmo plano e são ligados por túneis navegados por trirremes, na versão teosófica estão em diferentes alturas e a água flui de um para outro em cascatas e essa água, em vez de provir de fontes naturais, é obtida de um aqueduto subterrâneo que a retira de um lago sobre montanhas vizinhas. Além disso, o plano geral da cidade de Platão é circular e tem o mar ao Sul, o da "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" é retangular e tem o mar a Leste. Descrições detalhadas dessa Atlântida e sua história, obtidas a partir de supostas visões e comunicações de espíritos, foram dadas nos livros teosóficos, principalmente os de Helena Blavatsky, W. Scott-Elliot, Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, escritos no final do século XIX e início do século XX. Os principais pressupostos nos quais se baseavam, inclusive a possibilidade de afundamento dos continentes; as alegações sobre a evolução de plantas, de animais e humanos; as datas remotíssimas para a construção das pirâmides, Stonehenge e Karnak; e a antiguidade extrema das civilizações tolteca e incaica foram refutados até o final do século XX. Até 800 mil anos a.C. [[Imagem:MapaAtlantida1.jpg|center|thumb|450px|O mundo há cerca de um milhão de anos e até a catástrofe de há 800 mil anos, segundo W. Scott-Elliot. Notas: 2''' - local de origem da sub-raça tlavatli; '''3 - da sub-raça tolteca, 4''' - da sub-raça turaniana, '''5- da sub-raça semita]] Há um milhão de anos, o continente da Atlântida estendia-se da latitude da Islândia à do Rio de Janeiro, abrangendo o Texas, o golfo do México, o leste da América do Norte até o Labrador, a Escócia, a Irlanda e parte do Brasil. Segundo os teósofos, esse continente serviu ao desenvolvimento da "raça atlante" ou "segunda raça-raiz", que se subdividiu em sete sub-raças. Enquanto as três primeiras, rmoahal, tlavatli e toltecas, são chamadas "raças vermelhas", as quatro seguintes são consideradas "amarelas". Segundo Scott-Elliot, as duas primeiras, os turanianos e os semitas, surgiram neste período e as duas seguintes, acadianos e mongólicos, no período seguinte. Os rmoahal [[Imagem:Saami_Family_1900.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Família de lapões (sami) em 1900]] A primeira "sub-raça" da "raça atlante" teria sido a rmoahal, surgida em uma parte da Lemúria (já desaparecida nesta etapa) situada na atual Gana. Eram cor de mogno e tinham 3 a 3,6 metros de altura. Migraram para as costas meridionais de Atlântida. Ali, uma parte uniu-se a lemurianos negros, dando origem às "raças" negras que mais tarde se tornariam escravos dos atlantes e outra migrou para o extremo nordeste, onde tomou uma coloração mais clara. No final do período deste mapa era "razoavelmente louro". Eram, segundo Scott-Elliot, "incapazes de desenvolver um programa de governo fixo" e vivam da caça e da pesca. Os animais que caçavam incluíam mamutes peludos, elefantes, hipopótamos, marsupiais e seres intermediários entre répteis e mamíferos, ou entre répteis e aves. Sua religião era o culto de Manu, o governante divino que os orientou no início, e dos antepassados. Ele identificou entre seus descendentes o "homem de Furfooz" (crânios braquicéfalos encontrados na Bélgica, do mesolítico, cerca de 11000 a.C.) e os lapões. Os tlavatli right|thumb|200px|Patagões (tehuelches), foto de 1865 Em uma ilha ao largo da costa ocidental da Atlântida, no atual México, surgiu a segunda sub-raça, chamada tlavatli, que dali se espalhou para o centro e norte da Atlântida propriamente dita. Eram robustos e de cor vermelho-acastanhada, menos altos que os rmoahals, a quem impeliram mais para o norte. Seus principais povoados situavam-se nas regiões montanhosas do interior, que mais tarde formariam a ilha de Poseidônis, mas também ocupavam as costas setentrionais. Suas tribos ou nações eram governadas por chefes ou reis aclamados pelo povo, normalmente os mais vigorosos e destemidos. Além da caça e da pesca, os tlavatli praticavam um sistema de cultivo aldeão. Além de Manu, cultuavam um Ser Supremo cujo símbolo era o Sol, em círculos de monolitos aprumados no alto dos morros, semelhantes a Stonehenge, que representavam as estações e serviam de observatório. Chegaram a estabelecer um império considerável, com um rei como chefe nominal, ainda que sua autoridade fosse mais honorária do que real. Seus descendentes incluiriam o homem de Cro-Magnon, os índios patagões e algumas "tribos pardas de índios da América do Sul" Ao se miscigenarem com lemurianos, também deram origem aos drávidas do sul da Índia. Birmaneses e siameses também possuem sangue tlavatli, misturado com uma das "sub-raças árias". Os toltecas right|thumb|200px|Família de índios norte-americanos, foto de 1890 A seguir, surgiu na costa ocidental a sub-raça tolteca, que governaria todo o continente de Atlântida por milênios. Era vermelho-acastanhada, mas mais vermelha ou acobreada que a dos tlavatli. Possuía uma "feição séria, bem parecida com a dos antigos gregos". Sua estatura era em torno de 2,4 metros em seu período de apogeu. Desenvolveu o mais alto grau de divilização e organizou o mais poderoso império de todos os povos atlantes. Inicialmente dividida em vários pequenos reinos independentes, uniram-se em uma grande federação há um milhão de anos, com um imperador hereditário como chefe. Por milhares de anos, essa sub-raça governou todos os reinos da Atlântida e também as ilhas ocidentais e a porção meridional do território adjacente a leste. Depois de 100 mil anos, iniciou-se a degeneração, desviando seus poderes psíquicos dos objetivos lícitos para propósitos egoístas e malévolos, conduzindo à chamada bruxaria. No apogeu da era tolteca, a densidade demográfica na Atlântida era comparável à da Inglaterra ou da Bélgica da época de Scott-Elliot (1896), ou seja, cerca de 200 habitantes por quilômetro quadrado e a população mundial era de 2 bilhões de habitantes. O idioma tolteca era falado em todo o império, embora vestígios dos idiomas rmoahal e tlavatli sobrevivesssem em regiões remotas. A Cidade dos Portais de Ouro center|thumb|450px|A "Cidade das Portas de Ouro", segundo Scott-Elliot A capital era a chamada "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", (no original, City of the Golden Gates), situada na costa oriental do continente, próxima do mar, a cerca de 15º ao norte do Equador. Abrigava cerca de dois milhões de habitantes em cerca de 200 km². Um parque circundava a cidade, onde ficavam as casas de campo dos abastados. A oeste, estendia-se uma cadeia de montanhas, entre as quais, a uma altitude de 792 m, se localizava o lago de onde vinha a água. O aqueduto principal era de seção oval, de 15 m por 9 m e levava a água, através do subsolo, a um enorme reservatório em forma de coração na base da colina onde se erguiam a cide e o palácio. A partir desse reservatório, um poço perpendicular, de 152 m de altura, atravessava a rocha maciça e levava a água a jorrar nos jardins do palácio. right|thumb|300px|Concepção artística da "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", com as cascatas que descem por seus canais A cidade foi construída nas enconstas de uma colina que se erguia cerca de 152 m acima da planície. No topo da colina ficava o palacio e os jardins do imperador, de cujo centro jorrava um fluxo incessante de água que, depois de abastecer o palácio e as fontes dos jardins, fluía em todas as direções, despencando em forma de cachoeiras e formando um canal ou fosso que circundava as terras adjacentes ao palácio, separando-as da cidade que se estendia mais abaixo, em cada face da colina. A partir desse canal, quatro regos conduziam a água, passando pelas quatro zonas da cidade, até as cachoeiras que, por sua vez, formavam outro canal circundante num nível mais baixo. Havia três desses canais em círculos concêntricos. Um quarto canal, de traçado retangular, recebia os fluxos e despejava-os no mar. A cidade estedia-se até a margem do fosso exterior. A zona mais alta, abaixo dos jardins do palácio, caracterizava-se por uma pista circular de corridas e jardins públicos. A maioria das casas de funcionários da corte também ficavam nessa zona, bem como a Casa dos Estrangeiros, que hospedava os viajantes à custa do governo. As casas separadas dos habitantes e os templos ocupavam as outras duas zonas. As famílias mais pobres moravam no norte da zona mais baixa e além do canal mais exterior, perto do mar e dedicavam-se, na maioria, à navegação. Tecnologia Segundo Scott-Elliot, os toltecas da Atlântida foram inferiores à "raça árica" na maioria dos campos de atividade, mas excederam os europeus do seu tempo (1896) nas conquistas científicas. Os ricos usavam uma espécie de veículo voador, barcos aéreos com capacidade para dois a oito passageiros. Os primeiros foram construídos de tábuas finíssimas de madeira, nas quais se injetava uma substância que lhes fornecia maior resistência. Mais tarde, foi usada uma liga de dois metais brancos e um vermelho, resultando em um metal branco semelhante ao alumínio, mas mais leve, que /era soldado eletricamente. De madeira ou metal, eram perfeitamente lisos por fora e brilhavam no escuro. Assemelhavam-se a um barco, mas eram cobertos. No princípio, eram movidos pelo vril (energia psíquica), depois por meios mecânicos. A velocidade máxima era de 160 km/h e não podiam transpor morros de mais de 300 metros de altura. Seu percurso era em forma de longas ondulações, aproximando-se e afastando-se do solo. left|thumb|200px|Barcos aéreos eram usados pelos ricos em Atlântida, segundo Scott-Elliot (cena do PC Game Atlantis) No período de decadência, navios de guerra aéreos, planejados para transportar 50 a 100 combatentes, substituíram os tradicionais. Usavam como arma tubos que emitiam o mesmo jato de ar que servia como propulsão, de maneira a destruir o equilíbrio do navio inimigo e virá-lo de borco, para depois ser atacado com esporão. Embarcações marítimas eram impulsionadas por meios análogos. Usavam-se também explosivos e, nos últimos tempos de Atlântida, companhias inteiras eram destruídas em combate pelo gás nocivo roduzido pela explosão de uma bomba acima de suas cabeças, lançadas por alguma espécie de alavanca. Por outro lado, a música era rudimentar e os instrumentos, primitivos. Gostavam de cores e afrescos ou desenhos decorativos em matizes brilhantes decoravam as casas por dentro e por fora, mas a pintura nunca se firmou como arte pura. A escultura, por outro lado, era de qualidade excepcional. O material de escrita consistia em finas lâminas de metal com uma superfície branca semelhante à porcelana. Havia uma técnica para reprodução de texto, colocando-se sobre a lâmina escrita outra chapa fina, previamente mergulhada em um líquido especial. Mesmo nas cidades, as casas eram cercadas por jardins ou separadas por terrenos comuns, mas sempre estruturas isoladas. Nos casos dos edifícios mais importantes, quatro blocos circundavam um pátio central, no meio do qual geralmente erguia-se uma fonte, cuja quantidade na "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", fez com que esta fosse chamada também "Cidade das Águas". Uma torre se erguia em um dos cantos ou no centro de um dos blocos e uma escada espiral conduzia a uma cúpula pontiaguda usada como observatório. As janelas eram preenchidas com algo semelhante ao vidro, mas menos transparente. Escravos em grande número estavam à disposição de quase todas as famílias, mas alimentavam-se e vestiam-se bem. Templos e religião Os templos eram edifícios enormes, assemelhando-se às gigantescas construções egípcias, mas em estilo ainda mais prodigioso. As colunas eram, na maioria quadradas. Tinham também torres encimadas por domos, proporcionais em tamanho e magnificência, que eram usadas como observatórios e para o culto do Sol. Os interiores eram freqüentemente chapeados de ouro. Ouro e prata, fabricados em enorme quantidade por alquimistas, eram usados apenas para fins decorativos e não monetários. No início, um disco solar dourado, considerado o único emblema apropriado de Deus, era usado em todos os templos e captava os primeiros raios do sol nascente durante o equinócio da primavera ou o solstício do verão. Mais tarde, a imagem de um homem arquetípico foi adorada como representação do divino, retornando ao culto rmoahal do Manu. Na época da decadência, os corredores dos templos foram rodeados por inúmeras capelas, às vezes de tamanho considerável, onde se encontravam as estátuas dos habitantes mais importantes, que tinham a seu serviço toda uma comitiva de sacerdotes para o culto cerimonial de sua imagem. Os mais ricos esculpiam-nas em oricalco, ouro ou prata; outros as faziam de madeira ou de uma pedra resistente e escura, semelhante ao basalto. Economia, usos e costumes Não havia mercadorias expostas nas ruas para venda: todas as transações eram efetuadas em particular, exceto nas datas estabelecidas para as grandes feiras públicas. Não havia sistema monetário oficial, mas pequenas peças estampadas de metal ou couro eram usadas como fichas. Perfuradas no centro, eram amarradas para formar um cinto, usado à cintura. Cada um cunhava seu próprio "dinheiro", que valia como reconhecimento de dívida, na medida dos bens com que pudesse garanti-lo. O portador da ficha tinha meios de avaliar os recursos do devedor por meio da clarividência. Geralmente, a carne dos animais era posta de lado, mas comiam as partes que "nós" (ingleses vitorianos como Scott-Elliot, presume-se) nos abstemos de comer. Também bebiam o sangue e preparavam cozidos. Comiam também peixes, às vezes em grau adiantado de decomposição. Faziam pães e bolos de cereais bebiam leite e comiam frutas e vegetais. Os Iniciados, porém, eram totalmente vegetarianos. Uma bebida alcoólica fermentada esteve em voga, mas provocava uma excitação tão perigosa que foi proibida. A lei permitia que um homem tivesse duas esposas, mas um grande número tinha apenas uma. A posição social das muleres era igual à dos homens e, se tivessem aptidão para adquirir a energia vril, podiam elevar-se acima do outro sexo. Participavam do governo e podiam ser escolhidas pelo imperador para representá-lo nas províncias como soberanas regionais. As escolas e faculdades eram mantidas pelo Estado. Todas as crianças de ambos os sexos, passavam pela escola primária, na qual aprendiam a ler e escrever. As que mostrassem aptidão, junto com as crianças das classes dominantes, eram escolhidas aos doze anos para as escolas superiores, onde aprendiam medicina (herbologia e cura magnética), alquimia, matemátia e astronomia e a desenvolver o poder mental chamado de vril. As demais eram conduzidas às escolas técnicas: agrícolas, mecânicas ou de caça e pesca. Na época da decadência, as classes dominantes se tornaram mais exclusivistas, permitindo apenas a seus filhos o acesso à educação superior. As escolas agrícolas de Atlântida criaram a aveia e outros cereais a partir do cruzamento do trigo (trazido de outro planeta) com ervas nativas e também desenvolveram a bananeira a partir de um melão alongado. Entre os animais domesticados, havia uma espécie semelhante a uma anta pequena, que era criado como os porcos de hoje. Grandes felinos, ancestrais do leopardo e do jaguar, e ancestrais dos cães, parecidos com lobos, também eram encontrados ao redor das habitações. Os carros eram puxados por pequenos camelos, ancestrais dos lhamas. Os ancestrais do alce irlandês vagavam pelas encostas dos morros como um gado montanhês semi-selvagem. A terra e seus produtos, inclusive rebanhos e animais, eram considerados propriedades do imperador. Cada província tinha à sua frente, um vice-rei nomeado pelo imperador. O cultivo, a colheita e a pastagem dos rebanhos eram de sua alçada, bem como a administração das experiências agrícolas. Cada vice-rei tinha um conselho de consultores, versados em astronomia, pois tirava-se proveito das influências ocultas sobre a vida vegetal e animal. Era também comum o poder de produzir chuva e chegava-se a neutralizar as eras glaciais pelas ciências ocultas. Depois que se separava uma pequena porção para o governo central, os produtos eram divididos entre todos os habitantes. O vice-rei e seus funcioários recebiam as maiores porções, mas até os mais inferiores deviam receber o necessário para a subsistêcia e o bem-estar. Alguns produtos eram trocados com os de outras regiões. Os turanianos right|thumb|157px|Chinês da etnia Hui, início do século XX A sub-raça turaniana originou-se do lado oriental da Atlântida, ao sul da região montanhosa dos tlavatlis, migrando depois para as regiões setentrionais das terras a leste da Atlântida. Sua língua era baseada no tlavatli, da qual gradualmente se diferenciou. Essa sub-raça desenvolveu uma espécie de sistema feudal. Cada chefe era supremo e seu próprio território e o rei era apenas o primus inter pares. Os chefes que compunham o conselho de Estado ocasionalmente assassinavam o rei, substituindo-o por um deles. Eram uma raça violenta e bárbara, brutal e cruel, "como indica o fato de que uma grande quantidade de mulheres participavam de suas guerras", diz Scott-Elliot. Como sofriam constantes derrotas nas batalhas com seus vizinhos toltecas, muito mais numerosos, tiveram como meta principal o aumento da população. Para isso, retiraram dos homens a responsabilidade por sustentar a família. O Estado cuidava e provia a subsistência das crianças, consideradas propriedade sua. Mas o sistema, por destruir os laços familiares, fracassou e foi abandonado. Cultuavam uma trindade que personificava os poderes cósmicos do Universo como Criador, Preservador e Destruidor. Com a prática da bruxaria, alguns deles tornaram-se conscientes de elementais de poder e malignidade que animavam por sua vontade maléfica e pssaram a adorá-las em rituais manchados de sangue. Os descendentes dos turanianos incluem os chineses do interior e os astecas, que continuaram a praticar os rituais de sacrifícios humanos repudiados por seus predecessores toltecas. Os "semitas originais" right|thumb|200px|Mulheres e crianças cabiles A quinta sub-raça, os "semitas originais", surgiu na pouco atraente região montanhosa da península nordeste, correspondentes às atuais Escócia e Irlanda. Manteve-se durante séculos independente dos agressivos reis sulistas, até que começaram a se espalhar em várias direções. Os judeus e os "cabilas menos escuros das montanhas argelinas" seriam seus últimos descendentes relativamente puros. Cultuavam uma Trindade antropomórfica, de pai, mãe e filho. Caracterizaram-se pelo desenvolvimento do pensamento racional, à custa da clarividência e de outros poderes psíquicos. A decadência final Cerca de 50 mil anos antes da primeira grande catástrofe, os seguidores da "magia negra" sublevaram-se e elegeram um imperador rival que, depois de muitas lutas e conflitos, assumiu o trono depois de expulsar o imperador "branco" de sua capital. Este reinstalou-se numa cidade fundada originalmente pelos tlavatlis, na extremidade sul da região montanhosa que, nessa época, era a sede de um dos reis tributários toltecas. Este colocou sua cidade à disposição do imperador, mas a maioria dos demais reis tributários transferiu sua vassalagem ao novo imperador. Contínuas batalhas foram travadas em diferentes pontos do império, recorrendo-se amplamente à bruxaria para suplementar o poder de destruição dos exércitos. De 800 mil a 200 mil a.C. [[Imagem:MapaAtlantida2.jpg|center|thumb|450px|O mundo depois da catástrofe de há 800 mil anos, até a catástrofe de há 200 mil anos, segundo W. Scott-Elliot. Notas: 6''' - local de origem da raça acadiana, '''7 - da raça mongólica]] Há 800 mil anos, uma primeira catástrofe reduziu a extensão da Atlântida e separou-a das Américas, enquanto Europa e África ganhavam extensão. As ondas precipitaram-se sobre a "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" e exterminaram seus habitantes. O imperador "negro" e sua dinastia caíram para sempre. Mesmo regiões que não afundaram foram varridas pelos vagalhões e transformadas em pântanos, permanecendo desertas e sem plantações por muitas gerações. Passou-se um longo período antes que se estabelecesse um novo governo eficaz. Por fim, uma dinastia semita de bruxos entronizou-se na "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", mas nenhuma autoridade tolteca destacou-se neste período. Pouco restava de seu puro sangue no continente de origem. As costas próximas do continente americano estavam, porém, povoadas por toltecas "puros". Os tlavatlis estavam instalados nas costas ocidentais das Américas (Califórnia) e nas costas do extremo sul (Rio de Janeiro). Também eram encontrados nas regiões litorâneas orientais da ilha escandinava e na Índia. Os turanianos ocupam as regiões litorâneas meridionais das terras a leste de Atlântida, no atual Marrocos e Argélia e também vagam em direção ao Oriente, povoando as costas ocidentais e orientais do mar asiático central. Os "semitas" ocupam a oeste as terras que hoje formam os EUA e a leste, as costas setentrionais do continente vizinho. Acadianos Neste período, surge a sub-raça acadiana, numa terra a leste de Atlântida, a 42º de latitude norte e 10º de longitude oeste (ou seja, no atual Mar Tirreno). Mais tarde invadiram Atlântida, travando inúmeras batalhas terrestres e navais com os semitas. Os descendentes dos acadianos incluíram os antigos etruscos, os fenícios, os cartagineses, os sumério-acadianos, mas os mais "puros" seriam os bascos. Mongólicos Surgiu também, a sub-raça mongólica, nas planícies da Tartária, a partir de descendentes da sub-raça turaniana. Seus descendentes incluiriam a maior parte dos povos do Oriente, inclusive japoneses, tibetanos e coreanos e também alguns indígenas da América do Norte. Os malaios seriam resultado do cruzamento de mongólicos com lemurianos e os húngaros, de mongólicos com "árias". Egito right|thumb|200px|As grandes pirâmides, segundo Scott-Elliot, foram construídas há mais de 200 mil anos Cerca de 210 mil anos atrás, a degradação de Atlântida levou a "grande Loja Branca" a transferir-se para o Egito, então isolado e de população escassa. Ali fundou um império, a primeira "Dinastia Divina" do Egito. Em alguma época dos dez mil anos seguintes foram constuídas as duas grandes pirâmides de Gizé, para proporcionar salas de iniciação permanentes e atuar como casa do tesouro e santuário de algum grande talismã durante a submersão que se sabia iminente (na verdade, essas pirâmides foram construídas na IV Dinastia, entre 2580 a.C. e 2480 a.C.). A "grande Loja Branca" continuaria a ter sua sede no Egito até cerca de 10.000 a.C., quando foi transferida para Shambhala. De 200 mil a 75025 a.C. center|thumb|450px|O mundo depois da catástrofe de há 200 mil anos até a catástrofe de há 80 mil anos, segundo W. Scott-Elliot Há 200 mil anos, uma segunda catástrofe dividiu o restante da Atlântida em duas grandes ilhas, Ruta e Daitya. Em Ruta, uma dinastia tolteca devotada à magia negra ascendeu ao poder e governou, através de seus reis tributários, uma grande porção da ilha. Um imperador ou rei iniciado - ou pelo menos alguém que conhecia a "boa lei" -, governou em alguma parte da ilha a fim de refrear os bruxos malignos na medida do possível e orientar e instruir a minoria disposta a levar uma vida pura e saudável. Em Daitya, foi retomada a luta entre semitas e acadianos. Há cem mil anos, os acadianos venceram e estabeleceram sua dinastia na antiga capital semita, que governaram com sabedoria. Tornaram-se grandes comerciantes, navegadores e colonizadores, establecendo muitos núcleos que serviam de pontos de ligação com terras distantes. Também avançaram para o Oriente, ocupando as futuras costas da Síria e Palestina e chegaram à Pérsia e Arábia. Viviam em comunidades sedentárias e criaram uma forma oligárquica de governo. Uma de suas características era o sistema dual de governo, onde dois reis governam a mesma cidade. Em conseqüência de sua aptidão naval, o estudo das estrelas tornou-se uma atividade característica e realizaram grandes progressos na astronomia e astrologia. right|thumb|200px|Stonehenge teria sido construída por acadianos descontentes, segundo Scott-Elliot Também há cerca de 100 mil anos, uma colônia de Iniciados acadianos - "mais altos, mais bonitos e mais espertos do que os aborígines da região, remanescentes degenerados dos rmoahal" -, fundou Stonehenge (na realidade, construído a partir de 3100 a.C., sendo que os monólitos hoje visíveis são de 2200 a.C.). Sua rude simplicidade, similar à dos antigos templos tlavatli do sol, foi planejada para servir de protesto contra os ornamentos extravagantes e a exagerada decoração dos templos existentes na Atlântida, onde os habitantes prosseguiam com o degradant culto de suas próprias imagens. Os mongólicos tornaram-se um povo nômade. Mais psíquicos e mais religiosos que os turanianos dos quais descendiam, tenderam a uma forma de governo teocrático, no qual o governante territorial era também sumo-sacerdote. Atravessaram o estreito de Bering e se misturaram com os habitantes das Américas. O Egito foi submerso, mas muitos de seus habitantes se refugiaram nas montanhas abissínias, transformadas em ilha. Quando tornou a emergir, foi povoado pelos descendentes desses refugiados, bem como por novos grupos de colonos atlantes e uma considerável imigração de acadianos alterou o tipo físico egípcio. Esta é a era da segunda "Dinastia Divina" do Egito, na qual os Adeptos Iniciados voltaram a governar o país. De 75025 a.C. a 9564 a.C. center|thumb|450px|O mundo depois da catástrofe de há 80 mil anos, até a submersão de Poseidônis em 9564 a.C., segundo W. Scott-Elliot Na terceira catástrofe, de há 80 mil anos (75025 a.C, segundo Leadbeater), Daitya quase desapareceu e Ruta reduziu-se em extensão. Nessa etapa, é conhecida como Poseidônis e corresponde à Atlântida de Platão, que desaparece totalmente com a quarta e última catástrofe, em 9564 a.C. Nesse período, segundo Scott-Elliot, a população de toda a ilha era mais ou menos mesclada. Dois reinos e uma pequena república, localizada a oeste, dividiam a ilha entre si. A região norte era governada por um rei Iniciado (na teosofia). No sul, o príncípio hereditário fora substituído pela eleição popular. As dinastias raciais aristocráticas estavam acabando, mas reis de linhagem tolteca ocasionalmente subiam ao poder, tanto no norte quanto no sul. O reino setentrional era constantemente invadido pelo seu rival sulista, que conquistava para si uma parte cada vez maior de seu território. Nos últimos dias, o rei "branco" do norte era, via de regra, eleito pelos sacerdotes - ou seja, pelos poucos que ainda seguiam a "boa lei". No afundamento desta última Atlântida, teriam perecido 64 milhões de pessoas. Neste período, foi adotado em Atlântida um sistema semelhante à circulação monetária do século XIX e a montanha tríplice, que podia ser avistada da grande capital meridional (a Atlântida de Platão) era a imagem favorita na cunhagem oficial. O sistema coletivo de propriedade e cultivo da terra foi também substituído por um sistema de propriedade particular semelhante ao da Inglaterra do século XIX. right|thumb|200px|Karnak, contemporânea dos últimos tempos de Atlântida, segundo Scott-Elliot O sistema comunitário se manteve, porém, nos grandes reinos toltecas se ergueram no México e Peru (na realidade, a civilização tolteca existiu do século X ao XII d.C., e a inca, de 1200 a 1532). Embora os toltecas tenham sido poderosos, nunca atingiu o apogeu alcançado pelos peruanos há 14 mil anos, sob o governo dos incas. No que diz respeito ao bem-estar, à justiça, à divisão igualitária da terra e à vida simples e religiosa dos habitantes, o império peruano dessa época poderia ser considerado um eco tradicional, porém débil, da idade de ouro dos toltecas na Atlântida. Os tlavatlis, neste período, são encontrados no extremo sul das Américas. Seus descendentes incluiriam os patagões. No início do período, o Egito foi outra vez submerso, mas apenas por uma onda temporária. Quando esta refluiu, a terceira "Dinastia Divina" começou seu governo, durante o qual, segundo Scott-Elliot, foi erigido o templo de Karnak e uma grande parte das construções mais antigas do país (na realidade, os primórdios de Karnak são da 11ª dinastia, cerca de 2000 a.C. e as construções mais impressionantes são da 18ª e 19ª dinastias, de 1500 a.C. a 1200 a.C.). No final do período, com a submersão definitiva de Poseidônis, outro tsunami atingiu o Egito. A calamidade foi temporária, mas pôs fim às "Dinastias Divinas", pois a Loja de Iniciados transferira suas sedes para outras terras. Referências *L. Sprague de Camp, Continentes Perdidos. Lisboa, Livros do Brasil, s/d *Bernard Suzanne, Plato and his dialogues http://plato-dialogues.org/plato.htm *W. Scott-Elliot, Atlântida e Lemúria, Continentes Desaparecidos. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995 *Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, O Homem: donde e como veio, e para onde vai?. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995. Veja também Atlântida